Guerreras Mágicas Diez Años Después
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Este fue un fics que subi hace tiempo pero Fanfiction lo saco del aire, aqui que va de nuevo, trata a breves razgos, de la vida de las Guerreras Mágicas junto a sus esposos, sus hijas las futuras defensoras de Céfiro y sus aventuras en Mundo Místico.
1. La infancia de Luz

Guerreras Mágicas.

**La infancia de Luz**  
**Los Primeros días de Lucy y Latis como padres...**

Mundo Místico. (Alias Tierra)  
Lucy trataba de cambiarle los pañales a su hija.  
- Lucy: Se que no te gusta  
Pero su pequeña niña no se dejaba.  
- Lucy: Pero por favor, mientras más rápido termine de cambiarte, será mejor para las dos  
Decía Lucy mientras guerreaba con la pequeña niña.  
- Lucy: LUZ!  
Luz, le pequeña bebita de Lucy, se había sacado el pañal y se lo había tirado en la cara a su madre.  
- Lucy: A veces me pregunto porque te puse Luz luego haces cosas como estas y comprendo todo, aun hay una parte de Luz viviendo en ti  
Dijo sonriente Lucy, Luz también comenzó a reír.  
- Lucy: Bueno, a lo que iba.  
Lucy aprovecho un momento de descuido de la bebita y le puso el pañal limpio de volada.  
- Lucy: Perfecto, aun no he perdido mi toque como Guerrera Mágica  
Dijo Lucy muy contenta, Luz guerreaba nuevamente, esta vez con el pañal.  
- Lucy: Lo siento, pero esta vez no te será muy fácil  
Lucy cargó a su hija en brazos y salió del cuarto rumbo a la cocina.  
- Lucy: Dios mío ya van a ser las cinco  
Dijo Lucy viendo el reloj de la pared.  
- Lucy: Tu papá llegará pronto Luz y aun no he acabado de preparar la comida  
Lucy dejó a su hija en el corral.  
- Lucy: Ves lo que me saco por andar siguiéndote en tus juegos  
La pequeña Luz solo veía alegremente a su madre.  
- Lucy: Eres un amor, no podría molestarme nunca contigo  
Lucy le dio un beso a Luz, esta pareció molestarse.  
- Lucy: Valla, la señorita ya esta grande para que su madre le de un beso  
Luz solo se cruzo de brazos y se sentó aun molesta.  
- Lucy: Eres un encanto pero debo preparar la comida  
Dijo esto Lucy y corrió a preparar la cena.

Corporación Céfiro.  
Presidencia.  
- Latis: Comprendo  
Latis se encontraba en una importante conferencia con los socios de la compañía de la cual, era el presidente.  
- Latis: Pero no creo que bajar la calidad de nuestro producto nos reditúa más  
Latis miró a la gran mesa directiva.  
- Latis: Mi idea es subir nuestros precios un cinco punto siete por ciento, aun estaremos tres punto dos por ciento más abajo que nuestra competidora, este incremento lo compasaremos mejorando la calidad  
La mesa directiva pareció aceptar la idea de Latis.  
- Latis: Propongo además que parte de las ganancias vallan a un fondo de beneficencia pública, para que nuestros consumidores no solo sepan que compran un buen producto, sino que, además contribuyen a eliminar el desempleo, crear más guarderías o evitar que más niños trabajen en la calles  
Hubo un gran silencio, sin embargo Latis estaba tranquilo.  
- Latis: Ese es mi punto de vista, muchas gracias

Torre de Tokio.  
Mirador.  
Una chica observaba tranquilamente por un telescopio, cuando su tiempo se termina, pero antes de insertarle otra moneda, alguien más se le adelanto.  
- Anais: Marina?  
Hablo sorprendida Anais.  
- Marina: Sigue, me encanta verte así  
Sonrió Marina.  
- Anais: Como sabias donde estaba?  
Preguntó Anais, mientras observaba por el telescopio.  
- Marina: Llame a tu casa y tu hermana me dijo donde estabas  
Marina se paro frente al vidrio.  
- Marina: A propósito, dijo que le trajeras un dulce.  
A Anais solo le salió una gota de sudor.  
- Marina: Me trae tantos recuerdos este lugar  
Marina suspiro.  
- Anais: Aun recuerdo el primer día que nos conocimos, estaba observando muy entretenida como Lucy se divertía con este mismo telescopio  
Dijo Anais mirando aun por el telescopio.  
- Marina: Parece que solo fue ayer cuantos años ya han pasado  
Marina se encontraba ahora de espaldas al vidrio, viendo el interior del mirador.  
- Anais: Cerca de diez años  
- Marina: Diez años quien lo creería, Latis dejó Céfiro para mudarse junto a Lucy apenas esta cumplió la mayoría de edad  
- Anais: Lucy tuvo que terminar su carrera a regaños ya que su idea era vivir en Céfiro cómodamente  
- Marina: Pero la tuvo que dejar, ya que Latis se le adelanto y antes de que Lucy pudiera poner un pie en la Torre de Tokio.  
- Anais: Ya estaba aquí con todos  
- Marina: Fue una hermosa sorpresa, no solo para Lucy, yo si esperaba que Latis viniera a ver a Lucy para su cumpleaños pero nunca me imagine que vinieran todos.  
- Anais: Ascot, Guru Clef, Paris, Caldina incluso Nicona.  
- Marina: Fue una hermosa sorpresa.  
Anais dejó el telescopio.  
- Marina: Si gustas te presto otra moneda.  
- Anais: Gracias, pero no es eso, pensaba en Lucy y Latis  
- Marina: Que tienen.  
- Anais: Ahora que son padres, su vida ha cambiando bastante.  
- Marina: Luz, es un encanto esa niña es tan linda como Lucy, pero es sumamente traviesa.  
- Anais: Mi hermana dice que le encanta salir a pasear con ella.  
- Marina: Por qué?  
Anais sonrió.  
- Anais: Porque siempre que pasa con ella frente a alguna tienda, siempre le regalan un dulce  
- Marina: I como Luz es aun muy pequeña  
- Anais: No creas, Luz le da guerra a mi hermana, una vez que algo toca sus manos, es muy difícil quitárselo en especial los caramelos.

Casa de Lucy y Latis.  
Lucy terminaba de poner la mesa, cuando sonó el timbre.  
- Lucy: Que raro, Latis me llamo para avisarme que se retrasaría un poco quien será.  
Lucy tomo a Luz en sus brazos.  
- Lucy: Quien crees que sea Luz  
Luz y Lucy fueron a abrir.  
- Lucy: Hola, no esperábamos visitas  
Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, pero no encontró a nadie en la puerta.  
- Lucy: Que paso.  
Una especie de luciérnaga entro sin que Lucy se diera cuenta, pero no logró burlar a Luz, quien estaba de lo más divertida viéndola.  
- Lucy: Quien habrá sido tal vez fue niño de la vecina.  
Dijo Lucy confundida.  
- Lucy: I usted porque esta tan feliz señorita  
Dijo Lucy al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.  
- Primavera: Tan despistada como siempre nunca vas a cambiar, no es cierto Lucy.  
Lucy volteó hacia la autora de la voz y se llevó una grata sorpresa.  
- Lucy: Primavera!  
Primavera, el hada de Latis, se encontraba visitando a Lucy y a Luz.  
- Primavera: Tiempo sin verte Lucy, como está esta preciosa niña  
Primavera voló hasta estar a escasos centímetros de la cara de la pequeña Luz.  
- Lucy: Que haces aquí  
Pregunto Lucy aun sin terminar de salir de su sorpresa.  
- Primavera: Creías acaso que no vendría a ver a mi ahijada el día de su cumpleaños  
Luz estaba feliz tratando de alcanzar a la pequeña hada con sus manos.  
- Lucy: No te deberías acercar tanto a ella, sabes lo que paso la última vez  
Lucy pareció reaccionar de pronto.  
- Lucy: QUÉ!! SU CUMPLEAÑOS!!

 Flashback 

Casa de Lucy y Latis.  
Primera semana de Luz en casa.  
Todos se encontraban celebrando el nacimiento de la pequeña niña.  
- Paris: Una hija, felicidades Latis  
- Ascot: Sí, muchas felicidades, es muy linda  
- Guru Clef: Es una gran responsabilidad.  
- Latis: Lo sé, gracias  
Los hombres se encontraban bebiendo saque y conversando de la pequeña, mientras que el grupo de las mujeres  
- Marina: Miren ahí esta Lucy saliendo del hospital con Luz en brazos  
- Lucy: Fue luego que nos dieron de alta  
Las chicas se encontraban viendo los videos que tanto Marina como Anais habían tomado.  
- Caldina: Que niña más preciosa, no cabe duda que heredo la belleza de su madre  
Dijo Caldina viendo a la pequeña niña dormida en los brazos de Lucy.  
- Presea: Aunque su expresión me recuerda bastante a su padre  
Dijo Presea viendo el rostro de la bebita, de inmediato todos fijaron su atención en ella.  
- Marina: Saben yo también lo creo  
Luz aunque se encontraba dormida, tenía la misma expresión seria de Latis, aunque en su rostro, lucía divino.  
- Primavera: No lo creo  
Dijo Primavera sobrevolando a la recién nacida.  
- Primavera: Se parece bastante a Lucy, eso no hay duda, pero aquello que dicen de que se parece a  
Pero Primavera no logró terminar de hablar, ya que la niña se despertó al sentirla volando sobre ella, en lugar de llorar, la niña sonrió y en un movimiento casi imperceptible, ya que fue muy rápido para el ojo humano, Luz tomó a Primavera con su mano y comenzó a chupársela.  
- Marina: Decías algo  
- Lucy: Luz!  
- Caldina: Esta niña, tan pequeña y metiéndose porquerías a la boca  
Aunque todas las chicas disfrutaban con la situación tan cómica en la que se encontraba Primavera, esta comenzaba a cansarse.  
- Primavera: Que esperan para ayudarme!  
Gritaba la desesperada hada mientras Luz la llenaba de saliva, el resto de la noche se la pasaron limpiando a Primavera y jugando con Luz para que se durmiera... pero por extraño que pareciera, la última en dormir fue la bebita, ya que hasta Nicona tiró la toalla, luego de ver que todos estaban profundamente dormidos, la bebita hizo una v con sus dedos en señal de victoria y se acostó sobre su cansada madre.

 Fin del Flashback 

- Primavera: Eso fue hace un año, no creo que vuelva a pasar además ella es una buena niña y quiere a su madrina, verdad Luz  
Dijo Primavera mientras pellizcaba la mejilla de Luz, pero como era de esperarse, a la niña no le gusto esta acción y nuevamente volvió a usar a Primavera como chupón.

Torre de Tokio.  
Mirador.  
Anais y Marina se encontraban ahora sentadas bebiendo algo mientras conversaban.  
- Anais: Crees que vengan todos como las veces pasadas  
Dijo Anais mientras le daba un sorbo a su refresco.  
- Marina: Hoy es su cumpleaños vendrán.  
Dijo Marina bebiendo su té.  
- Anais: Dieciséis de Septiembre quien lo creyera, como vuela el tiempo  
Anais suspiro.  
- Marina: Dieciséis de Septiembre, estas segura de no haberle hecho acuerdo a Lucy?  
Pregunto pícaramente Marina.  
- Anais: No, tal como me lo dijiste pero estas segura de lo que hacemos.  
Pregunto un tanto temerosa Anais.  
- Marina: Claro que si, que mejor forma de darle una sorpresa si ella tampoco lo recuerda  
Dijo alegremente Marina al tiempo que se terminaba su té.

Casa de Lucy y Latis.  
Ya todos estaban en la pequeña fiesta sorpresa, sin embargo aun faltaba una persona Latis.  
- Marina: No te dijo a que hora llegaría Latis, Lucy?  
Pregunto algo aburrida Marina.  
- Lucy: Solo dijo que se iba a tardar un poco, no le llevaría mucho tiempo  
Respondió Lucy intranquila.  
- Paris: Pero ya ha pasado una hora.  
- Caldina: Sino fuera por Primavera y Nicona, Luz se hubiera dormido hace rato.  
- Lucy: Lo sé, que le pudo pasar  
Hablo angustiada Lucy.  
- Guru Clef: Que extraño, Latis nunca es así  
- Ascot: Si desean puedo enviar a alguno de mis amigos a buscarlo  
- Marina: Gracias por tu ofrecimiento Ascot pero no creo que ver a alguno de tus amigos caminando por nuestro mundo, sea muy buena idea  
- Ascot: Solo quería ayudar.  
Los minutos pasaron, luego se hicieron horas, las horas días y los días meses lo siento, me dejé llevar.  
- Anais: Creo que escuche a alguien en la puerta  
- Lucy: Debe ser Latis  
Lucy tomó a Luz en sus brazos y corrió a abrir la puerta.  
- Lucy: Hola cariño te extraña Ráfaga?  
Junto a Lucy se encontraba Ráfaga, la única persona que no había podido venir en ocasiones pasadas, ya que debía quedarse cuidando el palacio.  
- Ráfaga: Es un gusto volver a verte Lucy  
Dijo al tiempo que besaba la mano de Lucy.  
- Ráfaga: Así que esta es la señorita de quien me han hablado tanto, hasta que pude conocerte  
Ráfaga le dirigió una mirada tierna a Luz.  
- Latis: Espero no te haya preocupado demasiado Lucy, pero quise traer a Ráfaga conmigo.  
- Lucy: Preocuparme, bueno un poquito pero esta sorpresa si fue muy grande, gracias.  
Lucy se quedó viendo a Latis unos minutos.  
- Ráfaga: Venga señorita, sus padres quieren estar solos y aquí sobramos nosotros dos  
Ráfaga entendió, tomó a la bebita en brazos y se dirigió a saludar a los demás.  
- Paris: Ráfaga, hombre pensé que tu trabajo era más importante.  
- Ascot: Ráfaga, pensé que tampoco vendrías hoy  
- Ráfaga: Latis me convenció de venir  
- Marina: Ya era hora o este año no te lo hubiéramos perdonado  
- Ráfaga: Lo sé, me disculpo por las ocasiones anteriores  
- Paris: Vamos hombre, no es momento de lamentaciones  
- Ascot: Lo pasado, pasado.  
- Paris: Es verdad, vamos, esta es una fiesta y hay que celebrar.  
- Marina: Antes de que ustedes hombres comiencen a celebrar  
Marina tomó a Luz en sus brazos.  
- Marina: Usted es muy joven aun para beber sake o escuchar todo lo que esta sarta de hombres adultos tengan que decir esta noche  
Diciendo esto, Marina se llevó a Luz lejos de las que llamaba malas influencias.  
- Presea: Esta niña es un encanto, tiene unos ojos que parecen hechizarte  
- Caldina: Se a lo que te refieres, ni mis más poderosos encantamientos podrían superar el poder esos encantadores ojos  
- Marina: Es un amor, no hay otra explicación, cuando uno ve fijamente esos bellos ojos, quedas bajo su poder y la única forma de librarte de ella... es cargándola.  
Dijo Marina al tiempo que lanzaba suavemente a Luz al aire, a la niña parecía encantarle.  
- Anais: Tiene un carácter muy fuerte, debo reconocerlo, pero olvidas todo con solo verla  
Dijo Anais al tiempo que se la arrebataba a Marina.  
- Presea: Es tan traviesa como Nicona pero adoro a esta niña  
Ahora era el turno de Presea para tenerla en brazos, Luz parecía disfrutar de esta aparente guerra de posesión, aunque ella fuera el premio.  
- Caldina: Me encanta verla tratando de ayudarle a Lucy y a Latis solo para terminar con una de sus travesuras, apagándole la computadora a su padre o tirando todas las recetas de Lucy.  
- Presea: Lo sé, adoro a esta niña  
El resto de la noche siguió igual, los hombres por su lado, divirtiéndose a su modo pero eso si, sin excesos, las chicas jugando con la tierna Luz, Nicona y Primavera reponiéndose aun, mientras que afuera  
- Latis: Sabes Lucy  
Latis y Lucy veían las estrellas abrazados.  
- Lucy: Dime Latis  
Lucy se sonrojo al ver a su esposo y padre de su hija.  
- Latis: Luego de ver a nuestra pequeña hija divertirse con nuestros amigos he pensado  
- Lucy: Sí?  
- Latis: Que tal vez ya sea hora de darle un hermanito  
Lucy sonrió.  
- Lucy: Tal vez en un año  
Dijo Lucy alegremente.

- Fin -

Nota del Autor:  
Este Fanfics esta dedicado a la pequeña Luz Miranda, la niña más tierna que se puedan imaginar, suerte en todo Luz

Bye. 


	2. Una hermanita para Luz

Guerreras Mágicas.

**Una hermanita para Luz**  
**Las primeras palabras de Erika.**

Planeta Tierra.  
Lucy se encontraba preparando la lonchera de su hija.  
- Lucy: Pan integral  
Acomodando los alimentos que ya antes había introducido la pequeña Luz.  
- Lucy: Fruta fresca  
I viendo si algo faltaba.  
- Lucy: Jugo de naranja  
O más bien, si algo sobraba.  
- Lucy: Caramelos chocolates y bombones  
Lucy miró algo molesta a su hija, quien se encontraba a su lado.  
- Luz: Estoy en pleno crecimiento.  
Dijo tranquilamente la pequeña de seis años, Lucy no pudo hacer nada más que reír.  
- Luz: Verdad que fue gracioso  
Lucy asintió muy contenta.  
- Luz: Entonces me vas a dejar conservar mis caramelos?  
Lucy negó tranquilamente.  
- Luz: Lo intente  
Luz sacó los dulces de su pequeña lonchera y la cerró.  
- Luz: Ya me voy mamá  
Lucy detuvo a Luz antes de retirarse.  
- Lucy: Alto ahí jovencita  
Luz se paró en secó.  
- Luz: Si, ya se, tu beso de despedida.  
Dijo algo nerviosa la niña, Lucy se acerco sonrientemente.  
- Lucy: Dámelo  
Luz bajo la cabeza y sacó una bolsa de caramelos de su bolsillo  
- Lucy: La otra también  
Luego sacó una caja de galletas que había escondido debajo de su boina de la escuela.  
- Luz: Nunca te puedo ganar.  
Dijo la pequeña antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Lucy.  
- Lucy: Cuídate y nada de andarte peleando con la hija de tía Marina  
Luz pateo la tierra algo molesta.  
- Luz: Pero mamá  
Lucy sonrió y le dio otro beso en la mejilla a su hija.  
- Lucy: Cuídate hija.  
Luz asintió y salió cerrando la puerta.  
- Lucy: Mi pequeña Luz  
Dijo Lucy al verla alejarse.  
- Lucy: Cuando regreses a casa te mató  
Dijo luego de ver como su hija sacaba una bolsa de galletas de debajo de su blusa.  
- Lucy: Al menos espero que hagas un buen cambio con tu prima.  
Sonrió Lucy antes de volver a sus quehaceres.

En otra casa, una escena algo parecida sucedía, solo que los papeles eran a la inversa.  
- Nicole: Mamá voy a llegar tarde  
Una niña de casi cinco años y cabello azul, gritaba desesperadamente llamando a su madre.  
- Marina: Ya voy, ya voy  
Marina, la que una vez fue la Guerrera Mágica del Agua y lucho en innumerables batallas, ahora debía librar una batalla aun más dura.  
- Nicole: Mamá!  
Ser madre.  
- Marina: No puedes esperar ni un solo segundo Nicole  
Nicole, quien tenía ya cuatro años y más, y había heredado todo el buen temperamento de Marina, trataba de apurar a su madre.  
- Marina: No vez que no encontraba las llaves del auto  
Dijo Marina buscando en todo su bolso.  
- Nicole: Otra vez  
Nicole se cruzo de brazos algo molesta.  
- Marina: Si otra vez, acaso tu madre no puede ser un poco despistada a veces  
Dijo Marina sin dejar de buscar en su bolso.  
- Marina: Aquí están  
Dijo luego de sacar unas llaves.  
- Marina: Además no se de que te preocupas, tu tía Anais es la que te da clases.  
Dijo Marina en son de broma, pero esto no le hizo la más mínima gracia a la pequeña, quien ahora había arrugado las cejas.  
- Marina: Esta bien, te prometo comprarte un helado a la salida, pero cambia esa cara, por favor.  
La pequeña niña sonrió enseguida.  
- Nicole: No me lo podrías comprar antes de ir a la escuela?  
Pregunto inocentemente la joven Nicole.  
- Marina: No que muy apurada por llegar a tiempo.  
Dijo en broma Marina.  
- Nicole: Pero la tía Anais me perdona por llegar tarde.  
Sonrió la pequeña.  
- Marina: Ni hablar  
Dijo en son de derrota Marina, Nicole pareció emocionarse.  
- Marina: Primero son los estudios  
Marina tomo en brazos a su hija y salió con ella rumbo al auto.  
- Nicole: Mamá, ya no soy una bebita  
Marina sonrió y puso en el suelo a su hija.  
- Marina: Para mi siempre serás mi bebita.  
Dijo acariciándole la mejilla.  
- Nicole: Mamá!  
Dijo toda avergonzada la pequeña al ver como los vecinos y los transeúntes que pasaban se la quedaban viendo.  
- Marina: Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas  
Dijo Marina antes de lanzarle un beso a Nicole, haciendo que se sonrojara aun más.  
- Marina: Por cierto  
Marina sacó algo más de su bolso y se lo dio a Nicole antes de que entrara al auto.  
- Nicole: Qué es?  
Dijo la niña al ver la pequeña bolsa de papel que le había dado su madre.  
- Marina: Son tus ositos de dulce, para que los cambies con tu prima Luz.  
Nicole sonrió.  
- Nicole: Gracias mamá.  
Marina subió a Nicole al asiento y le abrocho el cinturón.  
- Marina: Para que somos las madres

Mientras en la escuela.  
Paris se encontraba ayudando a su esposa a ordenar los juguetes de los niños.  
- Paris: Deberías descansar Anais, recién acabas de recuperarte de ese terrible resfrío  
Anais, la tercera Guerrera Mágica representante del Viento, negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.  
- Anais: Hace poco tome vacaciones, no es justo que lo siga haciendo  
Paris miro algo molesto a su esposa.  
- Paris: Las vacaciones de las que me hablas, fueron para tener a nuestra hija, cuando se ha visto que un permiso por embarazo se consideren vacaciones además fueron hace más de un año.  
Una pequeña niña de más de un año entro corriendo a abrazar a Paris, este se agacho a tomarla en sus brazos.  
- Paris: Mi pequeña Erika, porque no le dices a tu madre que se cuide de ese resfriado.  
Erika miró algo confundida a Paris, luego comenzó a reír, mientras señalaba hacia un espejo.  
- Paris: Si, lo se tu espejo  
Paris levanto a Erika hasta que estuviera frente al espejo, esta comenzó a reír al verse reflejada.  
- Paris: No se si lo haces por coquetería o por alguna otra razón en especial.  
Paris sonrió al ver como su hija comenzaba a hacerle de la mano a su reflejo.  
- Paris: Lo cierto es que eres la cosita más linda sobre la tierra cuando haces eso.  
Anais quien observaba de lejos tan solo sonreía al ver a la pareja divertirse.  
- Anais: Ustedes dos, es mejor que se retiren, las clases están por empezar y debo cuidar a mis niños  
Dijo Anais al ver su reloj.  
- Paris: Ya escucho a su mamá señorita, despídase que la volverá a ver hasta dentro de una hora, cuando salga al recreo  
Erika pareció entender las palabras que le decía su padre y volteo de inmediato a ver a Anais.  
- Anais: Tiene algo para mi señorita.  
Dijo Anais sonriente al ver la expresión de su hija, Erika estiro los brazos para que su madre la cargara.  
- Anais: Mi beso  
Anais tomo a Erika en sus manos, de inmediato esta le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla, además de un pequeño presente.  
- Anais: Qué es?  
Dijo Anais al ver una pequeña carta que cargaba Erika.  
- Paris: Porque no la lees.  
Sonrió Paris al ver que su carta había llegado sana y salva a su destino.  
- Anais: No es necesario que la lea, se que lo dice.  
Dijo Anais con una gran sonrisa.  
- Paris: A si, y que si se puede saber  
Dijo Paris algo desinteresado.  
- Anais: Lo mismo que me has venido diciendo siempre  
Anais se acerco a Paris y le dio un tierno beso.  
- Anais: Yo también te amo Paris.  
Erika comenzó a reír y aplaudir, ambos padres no pudieron más que reír.  
- Anais: Me encantaría tenerlos más tiempo, pero ya llegaron mis alumnos.  
Dijo Anais al ver a varios niños y niñas de entre cuatro y cinco años, entrar en desorden por la puerta.  
- Nicole: Tía Anais Tío Paris  
Entre ellos, una pequeña niña de cabello azul, fiel copia en miniatura de la mujer que estaba a su lado.  
- Marina: Me alegra saber que la pareja feliz se lleva muy bien.  
Dijo bromeando Marina.  
- Anais: Marina  
Anais corrió a abrazar a su amiga.  
- Paris: Como estas Marina, es un gusto verte.  
Paris dejo en el suelo a Erika, quien corrió a ver a Nicole.  
- Nicole: Hola Erikita, como estas  
Erika sonrió al ver a Nicole, luego le tomo de la mano y mientras sus padres conversaban con Marina, se la llevo fuera del salón.  
- Nicole: Que me quieres enseñar ahora?  
Erika apunto con su dedito al otro lado del patio, donde una desesperada Luz buscaba por todos lados algo.  
- Luz: Tío Guru Clef, si por casualidad me escuchas ayúdame a encontrar el pendiente de mi mamita hazme ese milagro, por favor sino te quedas sin sobrina  
Luz seguía buscando por todos lados aquello que se le perdió, por fin Nicole se acerco a ver que le sucedía.  
- Luz: Porque lo traje de que valía que Keith y sus amigas lo vieran, jamás me van a aceptar en su grupo  
Luz parecía llorar al pensar en lo que había hecho.  
- Luz: Porque soy tan tonta y no escuche a mi mamá porque lo hice mi mamita se va a molestar conmigo ahora  
Luz seguía repitiéndose lo mismo.  
- Luz: Porque desobedecí a mi mamita ahora perdí su regalo  
Luz calló prácticamente de rodillas al no saber que hacer.  
- Luz: Tan solo quería una amiga  
Luz trato de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no llorar.  
- Luz: No debo llorar... primero debo encontrar el pendiente de mi mamita si hubiera visto donde Keith y sus amigas lo arrojaron  
Luz comenzó a buscar nuevamente, estaba tan concentrada que no vio a Nicole y a Erika acercarse.  
- Nicole: Te pasa algo malo Luz?  
Pregunto la pequeña Nicole preocupada al ver a su amiga.  
- Luz: Tu que quieres aquí  
Dijo molesta Luz al creer que si su amiga se enteraría, se lo diría a su madre.  
- Nicole: Es que te vi buscando algo parecía importante  
Hablo tímidamente Nicole.  
- Luz: Lo que yo este haciendo es asunto mío, lárgate, quieres  
Dijo muy molesta Luz.  
- Nicole: Yo yo yo solo quería ayudar  
Nicole comenzó a llorar.  
- Luz: Ni Nicole  
Luz abrazo a Nicole para que dejara de llorar.  
- Luz: Si sigues llorando vas a hacer que tía Marina y tía Anais vengan, y me vas a meter en un problema.  
Luz soltó una lágrima.  
- Luz: Aun más grande del que ya estoy  
Nicole dejó de llorar.  
- Nicole: Qué te paso?  
Pregunto curiosa Nicole.  
- Luz: Me traje a escondidas el pendiente que mi papá Latis le regalo a mamá por su cumpleaños y lo perdí  
Nicole tan solo vio pensativamente a Luz.  
- Luz: Lo se, soy una idiota, estúpida, tonta, boba  
Nicole puso su mano sobre la boca de Luz.  
- Nicole: Tu eres mi hermana.  
Dijo tranquilamente Nicole, Luz sonrió al escucharla.  
- Nicole: Ahora vamos a buscar  
Las dos niñas se estrecharon las manos y cuando se disponían a empezar su búsqueda, Erika, quien había estado trayendo cosas del aula de su madre, sujeto la manga de la blusa de Luz.  
- Luz: Sucede algo Erika?  
Pregunto confundida Luz al ver que Erika trataba de decirle algo.  
- Nicole: Creo que esta enferma  
Dijo Nicole al ver que Erika se esforzaba por tratar de hablar.  
- Luz: Debemos decirle a la tía Anais  
Nicole asintió, ambas niñas se levantaron pero Erika se negó a moverse.  
- Luz: Que te sucede Erika  
Pregunto Luz asustada al ver la reacción de Erika.  
- Nicole: Que tienes Erika  
Erika sonrió y abrazo a ambas niñas, luego camino hacia la cesta de los juguetes y tomo algo entre sus manos.  
- Erika: Tuyo Luz dejo cael, hemanita tiste.  
Dijo sonriente la pequeña Erika antes de entregarle el pendiente que había perdido Luz y por el que tantos problemas había armado.  
- Luz: Mi mi mi  
Nicole la vio y hablo molesta.  
- Nicole: I luego dices que una es inútil, al menos no pierdo mis cosas así y luego acuso a las demás  
Dijo en broma Nicole, Luz miró algo triste a Nicole, haciendo que esta se preocupara.  
- Nicole: Lo dije en broma, tu sabes no lo quise decir para que te disgustarás  
Luz soltó unas cuantas lágrimas y abrazo a Nicole y a Erika.  
- Luz: Gracias  
Ambas niñas contestaron el abrazo, mientras que desde el aula de Nicole.  
- Paris: Lo bueno es que traje cámara conmigo  
Dijo Paris luego de fotografiar la bella escena.  
- Marina: Paris se ve que no has cambiado  
Paris miró a Marina confundido.  
- Paris: Qué, porque lo dices  
Marina y Anais rieron al ver la reacción de Paris.  
- Anais: Entiéndelo, es su primera hija, su consentida.  
Marina asintió.  
- Marina: Creen que debamos decirle de esto a Lucy?  
Anais suspiro.  
- Anais: De seguro ya lo sabe, cuando se trata de Luz, tiene un sexto y hasta un séptimo sentido que le advierte de todo.  
Tanto Marina como Paris asintieron ante el comentario de Anais.  
- Anais: Ahora si me disculpan  
Anais sacó a Marina y a Paris de aula y cerró la puerta, luego de meter a Nicole a la misma.  
- Anais: Que se diviertan, debo empezar una clase  
Dijo la guerrera del viento sonriendo.  
- Marina: Me parece que fuimos echados  
Paris asintió luego de cargar a Erika, Luz se había retirado ya a su aula.  
- Marina: Porque no vamos a tomarnos un helado, aun tengo mucho tiempo antes de que Nicole salga.  
- Paris: Porque no.  
Dijo Paris tranquilamente.  
- Marina: Bien, pero tu invitas  
Sonrió pícaramente Marina.  
- Paris: Porque no, así tengo más tiempo para mostrarte las nuevas fotos que le tome a Erika ayer  
Marina sonrió mientras una gota de sudor corría por su frente.  
- Marina: Para que hable

Mientras en casa de Lucy.  
Lucy miraba tranquilamente su pendiente.  
- Lucy: Me pregunto si debí decirle a Luz que lo que llevaba era una copia del pendiente que Latis me regalo  
Lucy sonrió.

- Fin 2 -

Nota del Autor:  
Pidieron segunda parte, se las di, pidan una tercera y ya veré, este fics esta dedicado en esta ocasión a una personita muy especial, Eri o Erika, en quien me base para el personaje de la hija de Anais, bueno si, no se parecen mucho, pero que más da, es un fanfics y lo importante es que les guste, en especial a quien va dedicado, suerte en todo Erikita y Feliz Cumpleaños... aunque este adelantado .

Bye. 


	3. La Cita: Un Día de Descanso

Guerreras Mágicas.

**La Cita.**  
**Un Día de Descanso.**

Planeta Tierra.  
Lucy se estaba despidiendo de sus pequeñas hijas.  
- Lucy: Ya tienes los teléfonos de emergencia Luz  
Luz asintió.  
- Lucy: Tus primas van a venir más tarde  
Lucy volvió a revisar su bolso.  
- Lucy: Recuerda que tus tías Caldina y Presea vendrán en la tarde a cuidarlas  
Lucy volvió a entrar a la cocina, Luz solo la observaba divertida con su hermanita en brazos.  
- Lucy: Fíjate que todas las puertas y ventanas estén bien cerradas  
Dijo Lucy a pocos centímetros de la puerta.  
- Lucy: No les abras a desconocidos  
Lucy se acerco a su espejo a verse por quinta ocasión.  
- Lucy: Luz recuerda que  
Pero Lucy no pudo acabar ya que Luz la interrumpió.  
- Luz: Mamá, ya no estés tan nerviosa, te ves linda y papá ya te debe estar esperando, han planeado esta por más de un mes ve tranquila, yo me se cuidar sola.  
Lucy suspiro más aliviada.  
- Luz: Andrea y yo vamos a estar bien, además mis tías Caldina y Presea van a venir más tarde.  
Lucy sonrió y le dio un beso a Luz, luego uno a Andrea.  
- Lucy: Gracias niñas, deséenme suerte  
Luz levanto su pulgar y Andrea sonrió alegre, Lucy ya se estaba retirando cuando volvió a entrar.  
- Lucy: Crees que me veo bien?  
Luz asintió, Lucy suspiro y se dirigió rumbo a su auto, pero antes de entrar, se regreso a la casa, Luz suspiro.  
- Luz: Mamá te ves linda.  
Lucy solo le sacó la lengua a su hija.  
- Lucy: Acaso no puedo estar algo insegura.  
Luz negó con la cabeza.  
- Lucy: Esta bien, ya me voy  
Lucy se retiro pero nuevamente  
- Lucy: Mejor me cambio de vestido, creo que este no me asienta bien  
Dijo Lucy antes de entrar.  
- Luz: Mamá!  
Luz tan solo puso mala cara y cerró la puerta antes de que Lucy entrara a cambiarse de ropa.  
- Lucy: Solo bromeada, adiós  
Lucy entro por fin a su auto, mientras sus hijas se despedían desde la ventana.  
- Luz: Suerte mamita ahora Andrea a tu biberón.  
Andrea solo arrugo la cara.  
- Luz: Sabes, a tu edad Erika ya pronunciaba una frase completa Andreita  
Andrea solo miro a Luz molesta y le saco la lengua.

En otra casa.  
Marina y Nicole alistaban la mochila con las cosas que llevaría la pequeña a casa de sus primas, donde pasaría la noche.  
- Marina: Bien acabamos  
Dijo Marina orgullosa luego de cerrar la mochila, Nicole asintió.  
- Marina: Ahora a lo más importante  
Marina corrió a su guardarropa y sacó tres vestidos que se los probó.  
- Marina: Con cual crees que me vería mejor en mi cita con tu padre.  
Dijo Marina muy feliz.  
- Nicole: El azul mami  
Dijo sonriente Nicole señalando uno de los vestidos de su madre.

Pero en una tercera casa.  
Paris y Anais corrían por toda la casa con Erika en brazos, la pequeña aun no comprendía lo que sus padres hacían, pero la divertía bastante verlos tan apurados.  
- Anais: Ya guardaste los biberones de los gemelos  
Dijo Anais buscando algo entre una pila de ropa desarreglada que se le había acumulado.  
- Anais: Donde esta  
Paris corría de un lado a otro de la casa guardando cosas en la pequeña maleta de sus dos gemelos.  
- Paris: Erika, me harías un favor  
Dijo Paris dejando a Erika en el suelo.  
- Erika: Chi?  
Dijo la niña curiosamente.  
- Paris: Podrías ver a tus hermanos.  
Erika asintió y corrió rumbo a la cuna de los gemelos.  
- Anais: Buena salida.  
Sonrió Anais al ver la estrategia de su esposo.  
- Paris: Lo siento por Erika, pero no tengo tiempo ahora  
Dijo Paris regresando a su rutina de llevar cosas de un lado para otro.  
- Anais: Te ves lindo así, lo sabias.  
Dijo Anais sonriendo.  
- Anais: Pero no tengo tiempo ahora  
Anais volvió también a su rutina.  
- Anais: Donde lo puse  
Se repetía mientras buscaba entre toda la ropa.  
- Paris: Es tu culpa por no haber lavado esta semana...  
Anais miro molesta a Paris.  
- Anais: Con una hija de dos años, un trabajo de maestra de jardín, dos gemelos recién nacidos y un esposo irresponsable  
Dijo Anais enfatizando la última parte.  
- Anais: Crees que tengo tiempo para arreglar la casa sabes desde hace cuando tengo la pila de platos sucia en el lavadero  
Dijo Anais señalando en dirección de la cocina.  
- Paris: Esta bien, te prometo ayudar más, pero entre mi trabajo de fotógrafo de niños y ayudante de Marina, con lo cansado que salgo de ambos trabajos, apenas tengo tiempo para ayudarte con los niños  
Dijo Paris algo cabizbajo, Anais dejo de buscar lo que sea que estaba buscando y corrió a reconfortar a su esposo.  
- Anais: No es tu culpa Paris, ambos hacemos lo que podemos, pero de verdad necesitamos ayuda  
Paris asintió.  
- Paris: Ahora comprendo porque Lucy y Latis esperaron tanto para tener otra hija  
Ahora era Anais la que asentía.  
- Anais: Al menos con Luz ya crecida, tienen otra niñera extra para Andrea.  
Ambos se vieron a los ojos, luego vieron todo el desorden.  
- Anais & Paris: Necesitamos ayuda  
Dijeron ambos al unísono.  
- Anais: I la necesitamos pronto  
Pero en la recamara de Paris y Anais.  
- Erika: Duérmanse hermanitos, duérmanse ya  
Erika se encontraba cantándole a sus dos hermanitos que aun seguían dormidos.  
- Erika: Duérmanse ya Erika los cuidará

Casa de Lucy.  
Marina acaba de llegar, junto a ella estaba Nicole y asombrosamente Guru Clef, el esposo de Marina y padre de la pequeña Nicole.  
- Nicole: Papá luego me llevas a comprar un helado o mejor me apareces uno  
Dijo la niña abrazada fuertemente del brazo de su padre, Guru Clef asintió.  
- Marina: Bien hijita, es hora de decir adiós, te quedaras con tus tías Caldina y Presea y con tus primas, nada de andar portándose mal  
Nicole miró a Marina con cara de inocente.  
- Nicole: Mamita, como puedes desconfiar de mi  
Marina le lanzó una mirada molesta a Nicole, Guru Clef solo soltó una ligera risa.  
- Marina: Ni que no te conociera ahora ve con tus tías, anda  
Nicole se soltó del brazo de Guru Clef y corrió junto a Caldina y Presea quienes estaban en la puerta atendiendo a Anais y Paris.  
- Nicole: Si mamá  
Dijo Nicole antes de irse.  
- Marina: Ahora  
Marina miró seriamente a Guru Clef, haciendo que este se preocupara.  
- Marina: Espero que la cita romántica que hayas planeado sea algo mejor llevarme a ver un juego de pelota y comprarme un hot dog  
Dijo Marina visiblemente molesta.  
- Guru Clef: Jamás me perdonarás por eso, verdad.  
Dijo Guru Clef sonrojado, Marina solo negó con la cabeza.  
- Guru Clef: Lo sabía entonces que te parece esto  
Guru Clef sacó de su bolsillo dos entradas para el cine.  
- Marina: Algo es algo al menos espero que sea una buena película  
Dijo Marina en tono aburrido.  
- Guru Clef: Que te sucede ahora Marina.  
Marina abrazo a Guru Clef y puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de este.  
- Marina: Es que Lucy me comentó que Latis la va a llevar a cenar a un lujoso restaurante francés y yo  
Decía Marina al tiempo que jugaba con el cabello de su esposo.  
- Marina: Me sentí algo celosa de ellos  
Guru Clef comprendió la indirecta.  
- Guru Clef: Me encanta cuando te portas así  
Dijo Guru Clef al tiempo que sacaba su báculo y transformaba las dos entradas.  
- Marina: Le Petit Bom?  
Pregunto asombrada Marina al leer las tarjetas de reservación en las que se había convertido las entradas.  
- Marina: Es el mejor, más lujoso y más caro restaurante de todo Japón  
Guru Clef asintió.  
- Guru Clef: Solo lo mejor para mi joven doctora  
Mientras Guru Clef confortaba a Marina, Paris y Anais se despedían  
- Anais: Nuevamente gracias por hacerse cargo de ellos, chicas  
Dijo Anais dejando la pequeña maleta con las cosas de los gemelos.  
- Paris: Se los agradecemos en el alma, no saben lo difícil que es para nosotros salir  
Presea y Caldina asintieron.  
- Presea: No es ninguna molestia y lo saben  
- Caldina: Les hemos dicho que siempre podrán contar con nosotras  
Dijeron ambas muy alegres.  
- Presea: Ahora váyanse pronto o les devolveremos a sus hijos  
Anais y Paris asintieron.  
- Anais: Cuídense chicas y gracias de nuevo.  
- Paris: Suerte en su trabajo de niñeras  
Dijeron ambos despidiéndose, ya en el auto.  
- Paris: De verdad crees que fue buena idea dejar a Caldina y Presea con toda esa carga  
Pregunto Paris al sentir algo de culpa.  
- Anais: También me siento mal por dejarlas solas con todas las niñas pero es nuestra única salida, no tendremos otra oportunidad hasta dentro de un año o quizás más tiempo  
Paris asintió.  
- Paris: Solo espero que les vaya bien  
Pero en la improvisada guardería, las cosas no podían estar peores  
- Presea: Nicole, no pintes en las paredes  
Nicole tan solo volteo a ver a Presea.  
- Nicole: Es arte algún día esto valdrá millones  
Dijo Nicole tranquilamente sin dejar de dibujar.  
- Erika: Juega conmigo Andrea  
Erika trataba de hacer que Andrea se levantara, pero esta tan solo pensaba en dormir y la idea de Erika no le agradaba tanto.  
- Caldina: Erika, no molestes a Andrea, tiene sueño y se quiere dormir  
Erika arrugo la cara molesta.  
- Erika: Que duerma en la noche, ahora debe jugar conmigo  
Dijo la niña buscando entre sus cosas algo con que despertar a Andrea.  
- Presea: Luz no te comas todas las galletas, te vas a enfermar.  
Pero Luz ignoro el regaño y siguió comiendo.  
- Caldina: Por suerte los gemelos están en la habitación de Lucy  
Dijo Caldina luego de limpiar con un trapo húmedo la grandiosa obra de arte de Nicole.  
- Nicole: Oye ahora tendré que hacerlo de nuevo  
Dijo Nicole sacando ahora su juego de temperas.  
- Presea: Erika, deja de molestar a Andrea  
Erika estaba soplando su silbato frente a la molesta bebita, la cual pensaba solo en dormir.  
- Caldina: Luz, te dije que dejarás esas galletas  
Pero Luz volvió a ignorar la orden y siguió comiendo.  
- Presea: Que buen trabajo de niñeras hacemos  
Dijo Presea al ver todo lo que hacían las niñas.  
- Caldina: Ya lo creo, ojalá no sean tan duras cuando nos den la carta de recomendación.  
Bromeo Caldina.  
- Presea: Bueno, a ver que podemos hacer  
Erika comenzó a molestar a Andrea con una varita haciendo que llorara, mientras Nicole seguía decorando con sus crayones y temperas las paredes, y Luz devoraba las últimas galletas que quedaban.  
- Presea: Niñas niñas  
Pero las niñas seguían en sus propios asuntos.  
- Caldina: A ver si esto las tranquiliza  
Caldina comenzó a bailar usando su mejor arma, las ilusiones, de inmediato parecía como si el aire comenzara a dibujar figuras que tomaban forma, luego estallaban en miles de luces de colores.  
- Luz: Eso ya lo vimos la vez pasada que viniste  
Un espectáculo que normalmente complacería a cualquiera, excepto al pequeño grupo que cuidaban las dos niñeras.  
- Caldina: Valla, me toco un público exigente  
Dijo Caldina en broma.  
- Presea: Pues no habrá de otra  
Presea miró a Caldina como si le fuera a decir algo, esta asintió entendiendo el mensaje.  
- Caldina: A usar el arma secreta  
Todas las presentes miraron confundidas a la ilusionista.  
- Presea: Niñas, si se portan bien y guardan silencio  
Comenzó Presea  
- Caldina: Les contaremos como sus padres se conocieron  
Pero para cuando Caldina termino  
- Presea: No creí que funcionara tan bien  
Todas las niñas estaban sentadas alrededor de Caldina y Presea, en completo orden y guardando absoluto silencio.  
- Caldina: Deberíamos patentar esta técnica, no lo crees así, Presea.  
Presea asintió con una sonrisa.  
- Presea: Ahora lo que les prometimos

Mientras en el restaurante.  
Lucy y Latis cenaban tranquilamente, sin embargo Lucy se veía algo preocupada o más bien incomoda y Latis se dio cuenta de ello.  
- Latis: Te sucede algo malo, Lucy.  
Pregunto curiosamente Latis.  
- Lucy: Es que se trata de Luz y Andrea que tal si les paso algo malo  
Se trataba de excusar Lucy, pero era obvio que su mentira no convencía del todo a Latis.  
- Latis: Luz y Andrea van a estar bien, además Caldina y Presea las van a estar cuidando anda, dime que es lo que realmente te preocupa  
Pregunto Latis, Lucy tosió un poco antes de hablar.  
- Lucy: Es es este lugar  
Dijo Lucy en un tono casi inaudible, sin embargo Latis pudo escucharla.  
- Latis: El restaurante que tiene.  
Lucy se sonrojo.  
- Lucy: No me siento a la altura de un lugar tan elegante  
Dijo Lucy apenada, Latis tan solo sonrió.  
- Lucy: De que te ríes  
Dijo Lucy visiblemente molesta al ver la sonrisa en los labios de su esposo.  
- Lucy: Es normal que tenga miedo de hacer el ridículo, que tal sino actuó como debiera y causo una mala impresión que dirán después de nosotros  
Latis miro a Lucy y le sonrió.  
- Latis: De que tienes miedo realmente Lucy, no tienes porque estar preocupada, si cometes un error o no, nadie te sacará del restaurante  
Lucy se preocupo aun más.  
- Lucy: Quieres decir que sacan a las personas que no se portan a la altura  
Dijo Lucy aun más nerviosa.  
- Latis: Lucy no tomes todo lo que te digo tan literal y deja de preocuparte por lo que piensen todos de ti  
Lucy miró muy sería a Latis.  
- Lucy: Claro, como antes vivías en un castillo es fácil para ti decir eso, tu sabes actuar como se debe  
Latis tan solo suspiro.  
- Latis: I si no supiera comportarme como se debe, me seguirías amando  
Lucy asintió algo apenada.  
- Latis: Lo mismo pasa conmigo, aunque no sepas comportarte como una dama que es algo completamente falso, aun te seguiría queriendo.  
Lucy sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios a Latis, aun cuando se tuvo que acostar sobre la comida para alcanzarlo.  
- Latis: Lucy!  
Dijo sorprendido Latis.  
- Lucy: Lo sé, pero no me importa lo que la gente piense de mi mientras este junto a ti mi querido Latis  
Dijo cariñosamente Lucy antes de volver a besar tiernamente a su esposo.

- Fin 3 -

Notas de Autor:  
Pues no tenía una Nicole a quien dedicarle el fanfics, gracias por el intento de ayudarme Isis, pero no es lo mismo, si te dedicaré un fics a ti, pero será en otro momento, en esta ocasión se lo dedico a dos personitas que por suerte para mi, comparten el mismo nombre me refiero a Andrea, sobrina de Diana, y a Andrea prima Erika, ya ven, dos por el precio de uno P, bueno ya en serio, le dedico este fics a supongo que a todas las lectoras a las que les guste, ya que no he visto mucha aceptación de la historia en el público masculino, pero que le vamos a hacer, ellos se lo pierden suerte en todo y nos vemos en una posible cuarta parte, todo depende de cuanto les haya gustado este y la cantidad de Reviews que dejen, es broma, si quieren que Latis y Lucy aparezcan en una historia por separado, su posible noviazgo y hasta su boda, para más detalles acerca del posible fics de Latis y Lucy, consulten el Review que deje en este fanfics, ahí se explica todo, suerte y nos vemos luego. 


	4. Crónicas de Céfiro

Magic Knight Rayearth.

**Las Crónicas de Céfiro:**  
**Marina, Clef y el Ropero.**

La historia nos sitúa mucho tiempo antes que los otros tres capítulos, aproximadamente unos tres años después que la serie acabo.

Una adolescente de cabello azul corría tan rápido como sus piernas podían permitirle, en pocos segundos atravesó toda la ciudad hasta llegar a su casa, necesitaba hablar con alguien muy especial de suma urgencia y cada segundo contaba.

—Clef pobre de ti de que no estés en Céfiro para cuando llegué —Marina subió directamente a su habitación sin siquiera saludar a sus padres—; perdón mamá y papá, pero necesito hablar con cierto hechicero con apariencia de niño.

Al entrar a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue tirar su mochila sobre su cama y cambiarse los zapatos, a continuación sacó una llave dorada, la cual colgaba de su cuello amarrada con una brillante cadena y se dispuso a usarla.

—Bueno, aquí vamos —tomó aire para darse valor—. Vamos, si lo he hecho siempre. ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa ahora?

Marina uso su llave sobre la cerradura de su armario, de inmediato esta brilló. Al abrir la puerta lo que se observo no eran precisamente los costosos vestidos de la joven, sino una curiosa entrada hacia un fabuloso mundo que en más de una ocasión había visitado, Narnia... perdón, Céfiro

—Y ahora hay que entrar —Marina se quedó parada frente a la puerta sin hacer nada—, ya se que hay que entrar, pero... ¿Por qué no lo hago?

El paisaje era fenomenal, Céfiro lucía en su máximo esplendor. Lagos cristalinos, bosques casi interminables, riachuelos llenos de peces de todos colores, cascadas espectaculares y... hasta un géiser, era obvio que Lucy se había esforzado por mejorar mucho a Céfiro. Marina por fin dio un paso y entro. Para su mala suerte las puertas que siempre abría terminaban en medio del cielo.

—A veces, de verdad odio esto —se dijo para si misma Marina, cayendo desde más de 20 KM de altura, en completa caída libre, sin embargo no lucía para nada asustada—. Recuerdo la primera vez que Clef me dio la llave —Marina esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad—. El susto monumental que me lleve la primera vez que atravesé la puerta y comencé a caer. Supongo que luego de tres años una se acostumbra a todo.

—Ya lo creo —se escuchó una voz provenir de los lejos, era Guru Clef montado sobre una de sus tantas criaturas voladoras—. Debiste haberme contactado mentalmente antes de entrar a Céfiro —la reprendió el joven hechicero—. ¿Qué crees que te hubiera pasado si me encontraba ocupado?

Guru Clef se encontraba volando sobre su criatura, siguiendo de lo más tranquilo la caída libre de Marina, mientras conversaba con ella como si estuvieran sentados bebiendo café en el parque de la esquina.

—En estos tres años que venido, ¡Jamás te has retrasado a una cita! —por su parte Marina, quien parecía poseer nervios de acero, simplemente coloco sus manos sobre su falda de la escuela para evitar que esta se levantara—. ¡Cuidado para donde estas mirando!

—¡Oye!, ¿Quién crees que soy? —le reprochó Clef—. Por si no lo has notado, hay cosas más importante por ahora... —Clef señalo en dirección hacia el suelo, el cual parecía acercarse cada vez más rápido, Marina entendió y le extendió las manos a Clef, pero este, sonrió malévolamente antes de salvarla—. ¿Me trajiste lo que te pedí?

—T-tú encargo, lo olvide —Marina comenzó a preocuparse al ver cada vez más cercano el suelo o en este caso el lago al que caería—. Podríamos discutir de eso luego de que me hayas salvado. Por favorcito

—¿Cómo cuando se trata de ti, siempre debo ser yo el que deje todo de lado? —preguntó algo curioso Clef.

—Siempre pasamos por esto, creo que disfrutas verme sufrir —Marina metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó algo de él—. Si de verdad lo quieres tendrás que salvarme.

—Y si simplemente lo sacó del agua—sonrió de nuevo Clef—. ¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar?, ¿mojarte?

—¿Sabes a la velocidad que caigo?, si no hubiera reprobado física supongo que estaría más preocupada —esta última parte fue más para si misma que para Guru Clef—. Pero logre preguntarle a Anais ciertos datos —Marina volvió a meter su mano en su bolsillo y esta vez sacó un trozo de papel, el cual comenzó a leer—. Los cuerpos en caída libre experimentan una aceleración de diez metros por segundo, esto quiere decir que si un cuerpo suspendido en el aire a más de... —Marina no termino, simplemente arrugo el papel y lo soltó —. Lo importante es que si golpeo el agua a la velocidad en que voy, ¡Será como estrellarse contra concreto sólido!

—Mujeres, siempre haciendo un drama de todo —Clef recupero su apariencia adulta y agarró a Marina de la cintura, esta se sonrojo, de inmediato el ave de Clef levanto el vuelo rozando la superficie del agua—. ¡Feliz!, ya te cumplí tu sueño de ser rescatada al borde de la muerte, ahora mi premio.

—Y tú crees que te lo daré después de todo el sufrimiento que me hiciste pasar —Marina fue la que sonrió esta vez pícaramente, tomo lo que había estado guardando para Clef y se lo metió a la boca.

—¡Mi Caramelo con centro líquido! —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Clef al no poder evitar que su novia se lo comiera.

—Y era de cereza —le presumió Marina— ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto ahora? —

—Solo me queda una cosa —Clef acercó su rostro al de Marina y le dio un largo beso, Marina quien no lo podía creer, solo se dejo llevar y cerró los ojos—. ¡Qué tal!, besos sabor a cereza.

—Eso fue especial —dijo casi sin habla Marina—. No me importaría volver a caer desde más alto con tal de que todos nuestros rescates acabaran igual— una sonrisa perversa se formo en el rostro de Clef, Marina comprendió en el acto—. Ni se te ocurra tirarme. Mejor dime, ¿esta ya todo listo para nuestra cita?

—No es obvio, como crees que me olvidaría de nuestro aniversario. O ¿quién crees que soy Paris? —Marina fue la que beso a Guru Clef en esta ocasión—. Y eso que aun no has visto lo que tengo planeado.

FIN.

Notas de Autor.  
¡Nuevo record!, capítulo acabado en hora y diez minutos (Pelea con para subirlo de 39 minutos, también record :p), de paso con el nuevo formato gramatical y sin errores esta vez (Espero :p). En fin, ya había comenzado a reeditar mis viejos fics, tarde o temprano le iba a tocar a este (Y si que fue tarde, lo escribí a las 2 de la mañana :p). Espero les haya gustado, cualquier comentario, ya saben que será bien recibido, aunque no lo termine agradeciendo abiertamente, suerte.

Un último detalle, Pami, si lees esto, no me acepto directamente los guiones largos, tuve que reeditarlos al final; segundo, esta capítulo reemplaza al cuarto, ya que en realidad ese no aportaba nada a la trama.


	5. Crónicas de Céfiro II

Magic Knight Rayearth.

**Las Crónicas de Céfiro 2:**  
**El Príncipe Paris.**

Esta historia se ubica pocos días después de terminada la serie.

Anais miraba pensativamente su reflejo sobre la tina, había estado así un muy buen rato y su hermana se comenzaba a impacientar, más que nada porque se acabaría el agua caliente, Anais solo suspiro profundamente.

—¡Anais!, ¡Ya sal del baño! —pero Anais parecía no estas escuchando—. ¡Te vas a arrugar como pasa!, ¡Anais, me escuchas!

Anais golpeo su reflejo con sus dedos creando ondas en el agua, las cuales fueron interrumpidas por las lagrimas de la joven guerrera, fue cuando los golpes y gritos tras la puerta cesaron.

—He-Hermanita... ¿Te encuentras bien? —se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, pero Anais aun no respondía—. Tú sabes que puedes conversar de todo conmigo. Para eso somos hermanas.

Mientras afuera su hermana pasaba de molesta a preocupada, dentro del baño, Anais pasaba de triste a decidida; sin más Anais se levanto de golpe de la tina, derramando mucho agua en el proceso, salió del baño muy apresurada dejando un pequeño charco tras de ella;. su hermana estaba más preocupada del hecho de que Anais saliera tan decidida rumbo a la calle, de que lo hiciera completamente desnuda

—Me pregunto a donde ira —esbozó una sonrisa malintencionada—. Le doy cinco segundos para que se de cuenta y regrese gritando.

Pero no hubo que esperar tanto, apenas se abrió la puerta de la sala se escucho un penetrante grito. Anais subió corriendo luego de cerrar la puerta de un golpe. Su hermana no podía más que ver la escena muy divertida.

—¡Dios mío!, ¿qué estaba haciendo? —Anais estaba muy avergonzada intentado secarse en su habitación—. ¿Qué me ha estado pasando últimamente?, es como si me faltara algo...

—Yo creo que más bien es alguien —fue cuando entro la hermana mayor de Anais—. Seamos honestas en todo hermanita, como lo éramos antes, te sucede algo muy serio y creo saber que es, pero lo que no logro comprender, es ¿Por qué?

Anais suspiro profundamente, luego de ponerse lo que le fue más fácil de usar, la invito a pasar y juntas se sentaron sobre la cama de Anais, la que por cierto, estaba perfectamente hecha; Anais volvió a suspirar, era el momento de contarle toda su aventura en Céfiro, el secreto ya no podía permanecer oculto más tiempo, además era su familia.

—Lo que te voy a contar nos pasó a Lucy, Marina y a mí, prométeme que luego de oírlo no me vas a tratar diferente —la hermana de Anais dudo un poco, pero la seguridad de la joven era verdadera.

—Entendido, parece ser algo muy importante —asintió tres veces antes de continuar hablando—. Prometo que no te veré o tratare diferente.

Anais corría muy feliz rumbo a casa de Marina, por primera vez se había alegrado de hacerla caso a sus sentimientos en lugar de a la razón. La plática con su hermana había sido la mejor forma de desahogarse. Si tan solo hubieran podido hablar así antes, cuando lo de la Princesa Esmeralda y Zagato, no se hubieran metido en tantos problemas.

—Mi hermana es la mejor hermana que pude tener —Anais corría muy alegre, casi parecía que volaba—. Espero que Marina no le haya devuelto la llave a Guru Clef, la necesito para ver a Paris.

La platica con su hermana no solo había ido bien, había sido maravillosa. Gracias a la opinión más sabia de su hermana había descubierto que era lo que le aquejaba. No era el hecho de extrañar a sus amigas o las aventuras que tuvo con estas. Su dolor era mucho más grande, provenía del corazón. Estaba lista para pasar al siguiente nivel con Paria, quiera este o no.

—Ahora que le diré —Anais había llegado por fin a casa de Marina, aunque hizo un tiempo asombroso, le pareció interminable—. ¡Marina!, ¡amiga!, recuerdas la llave mágica que te dio Guru Clef... ¿Me la podrías prestar para visitar a Paris?

Anais ensayaba su dialogo frente a la entrada de la residencia de Marina. Ignorando completamente que su amiga acababa de llegar de sus clases extracurriculares. Marina se quedó callada escuchando atentamente todo lo que decía su amiga, no sin esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad al escucharla.

—Se que no te he venido a visitar mucho —Anais suspiró como si ya le hubieran respondido—. Esta bien, tienes razón. No te he venido a visitar desde que llegamos de Céfiro, ¡Feliz! — Anais bajó la cabeza y le habló en tono de suplica —. Pero por favor, ¡préstame la llave mágica que te dio Guru Clef!, necesito ver a Paris, lo extraño mucho.

—Claro que te la prestare —Anais se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su amiga venir detrás suyo, asustada se volteo a verla—. Pero llegas tarde, Lucy me la pidió hace una hora. Yo creo que si te apresuras se la puedes pedir cuando regrese.

Anais se recupero de su sobresalto al escuchar estas palabras. Le pidió disculpas a Marina y le agradeció por todo, luego salió corriendo nuevamente, esta vez en dirección de la casa de Lucy. Marina se quedo viendo la escena divertida.

—Me pregunto si debí decirle antes que Lucy fue a la Torre de Tokio y no a su casa —Marina habló en tono pensativo—. Nah, sus hermanos le han de decir. Aunque es raro que Lucy siga prefiriendo ir a la Torra, cuando con la llave puede abrir cualquier puerta y entrar a Céfiro. Supongo que son gusto.

Marina sonrió divertida imaginando el encuentro de Anais con Paris, sobretodo porque sabía de muy buena fuente, de que el Príncipe Paris también estaba pasando por lo mismo que Anais. Sin embargo, debido a sus deberes reales, no se le tenía permitido dejar Céfiro.

—Se lo que es extrañar a alguien que amas, ¡Corre Anais!, ¡Ve con Paris! —Marina se encontraba ahora echándole porras a su amiga, aunque esta se había marchado hace un buen tiempo—. Espero al menos que me regresen la llave pronto. Tengo una cita con Clef en la noche —diciendo esto, Marina entro por fin a su casa.

FIN.

Notas de Autor.  
¿Y Paris?, será lo primero que se han de preguntar, tiene el título del Príncipe Paris, aunque en la única ocasión que aparece es cuando lo recuerda Anais :p, que le vamos a hacer, estaba muy ocupado con sus deberes reales como para aparecer en este fics, yo respeto eso.

Son fics más corto que lo usual, pero son gramaticalmente correctos, ya terminaré de modificar los otros fics, cuando menos quitándoles el estilo script, suerte.

Para que haga el siguiente capítulo, al menos alguien me puede indicar el nombre del siguiente libro de Narnia, para el siguiente título.


End file.
